The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and a surveillance system that present thumbnail images of one or more moving image contents to a user so that the user can grasp contents of scenes.
In recent years, more users view moving images which the users themselves record and moving image contents obtained via the Internet with use of their information terminals. In the environment in which there exist many moving images that can be viewed, such a users' demand as to find, as efficiently as possible, only the scenes that they want to view is expected to increase all the more in the future.
In order to meet such a demand, in various apparatuses, for example, there has been used such a function as to automatically or manually detect highlight scenes in a moving image and add bookmarks thereto. For example, such a technology as to detect moving bodies in a moving image and add bookmarks to the moving bodies thus detected and a frame including the moving bodies is well known. Further, such a method as to recognize a smile of a specific person and similarly add a bookmark thereto, which is achieved by developments of technologies of facial recognition and facial-expression recognition of persons and enhancement of accuracy of the technologies is also well known.
In addition, social bookmark services for sharing the above-mentioned bookmarks with unspecified users have become popular. Sharing of social bookmarks enables users who view a moving image for the first time to view only highlight scenes on their apparatuses. As a result, contents of the moving image can be efficiently grasped.
Incidentally, bookmarks largely contribute to efficiency enhancement also when users search multiple moving images for the scenes that they want to view. However, when users search multiple moving images for such scenes, there is a problem with efficiency, such as necessity for execution of such an operation as to invoke another moving image at each switching of moving images as scene searching objects.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-312183 (FIG. 3 and paragraphs [0024] and [0025]) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a recording-reproducing apparatus capable of displaying, as a menu screen for selection of moving image contents, a list of thumbnail images of highlight scenes designated from among multiple recorded moving image contents by bookmark operations by a user moving image. When the user designates a target thumbnail image on this menu screen, the corresponding one of the moving image contents is reproduced from a scene added with a bookmark.